Fulfillment
by Saun
Summary: Haruka and Michiru: A suprise for my favorite senshi


Fulfillment  
by Saun harukanmichiru@hotmail.com  
Rated:PG-13  
Romance: Haruka and Michiru  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & Company do not belong to me. I just   
borrowed them for a bit.  
  
  
Haruka rolled over and greeted the early morning sunlight that  
was filtering in through the window. A warm weight beside her told her   
that Michiru had finally returned home from her tour. She turned on her  
side and gazed down at the silken curves of her lover. Michiru was on   
her back and one shell pink nipple peeked out from beneath the blanket.  
Haruka's gaze sharpened as she realized that Michiru was naked. She  
slid her hand up one satiny shoulder and leaned forward to nibble on  
Michi's neck. Blue eyes opened and two pairs of sleep swollen lips met   
in gentle tribute. A short time later gold and aqua light exploded in   
their bedroom. Haruka lifted her eyes and murmured in a dazed voice,  
  
"Wow".  
  
Before any other thoughts could crystallize, she was drawn  
back down by silken arms and all thinking vanished as she was carried   
away on a tide of pleasure.  
  
-----------------------Two Months Later------------------------  
  
Michiru stood in the kitchen chopping vegetables for that   
evening's dinner. She glanced at Haruka and smiled. Blonde brows   
furrowed as Haruka attempted to wade through the piles of papers before  
her. Her sleeves were rolled up and her collar was undone. From under   
her lashes Michiru admired her lover's beautiful profile and strong  
arms. Yes, she loved it when Haruka paid bills. Then she winced; it   
wasn't always a bed of roses. They were rather well off, but Haruka   
was frugal by nature (except when it came to her cars:-). While this   
helped to balance Michiru's tendency toward being a spendthrift, it   
had also led to a few heated discussions. Michiru was hoping to  
forestall any such little talk this evening. That was why they were   
having Haruka's favorite food, salad, for dinner. Michiru suddenly   
remembered what she had needed from the fridge and she turned around   
a little too quickly. She decided later that this must have been the  
problem because the room spun around her and everything faded to black.  
When she finally awoke a short time later she was looking up into   
Haruka's worried face.  
  
"Are you all right?" her lover asked in a quiet voice that belied   
the fearful look in her green eyes. Michiru had the strength to smile  
and she reached up to caress her darling.  
  
"I'm with you, aren't I?" Haruka kissed her palm and then  
enfolded Michiru's small hand in her own.  
  
"Now is not the time for flirting," she gently scolded, her   
relief coming through in her tone.  
  
Michiru looked up at her and pretended to be miffed " You have  
deceived me, Tenoh Haruka, I thought it was always time for flirting."  
Her Ruka had the grace to blush at that, but then she looked up their   
eyes met and she said seriously, "Promise me that you will get this   
checked out."   
  
"All right, I promise." She finally agreed.  
  
----------------------------Three days later-----------------------  
  
"Haruka, I'm pregnant", she said. Her blue eyes were   
questioning. They had remained locked on her lover's face during her   
difficult admission, but now they dropped. Haruka followed the line of  
her gaze.  
  
"Nope, there's been no new developments down there since the   
last time you checked." Michiru flushed and tore her eyes from the   
front of Haruka's boxers.  
  
"I don't know how else this could have happened."  
  
"Well,..." Haruka began dryly, but she  
was interrupted.  
  
"Don't you dare even insinuate such a thing! I have not been   
unfaithful!" Tears began to fill Michiru's eyes.  
  
"Ok, ok, I'm sorry. I don't know Michiru, but we'll find out.  
Oh. Don't worry, Love, Come here."  
  
Michiru walked to Haruka and was immediately enfolded in her  
arms. A slender fingered hand threaded through the aqua curls as both  
women drew comfort and strength from their contact.  
  
Two hours later they were with Setsuna in the lab where she   
worked.  
  
"Hmmm... You say that the night when you made love you were  
surrounded by what seemed to be the essence of your planet powers?"  
  
"Hai," Haruka affirmed. "I just thought it happened   
because we'd been apart for so long and things we pretty...well   
anyway... I just thought it was part of our desire for each other."  
  
"Well, I think that it was that partly. One of you was probably  
wishing with all their heart and strength for a child by the other."  
Haruka and Setsuna both looked at Michiru.  
  
"That certainly narrows it down." Haruka commented.  
  
"That's assuming that I'm pregnant with a baby and not a race  
car." Michiru huffed. She was tired and feeling a bit miffed and   
distinctly unappreciated.   
  
"Sweetheart, racing was the furthest thing from my mind." Haruka  
grinned lasciviously at her partner.  
  
Michiru blushed and tried to ignore the tightening of desire   
low in her belly.  
  
Setsuna cleared her throat pointedly. Haruka and Michiru broke   
their heated gazes.  
  
"So, it's that simple? Michi wished for it and we get it?" Haruka   
queried.   
  
"It's not quite that simple, Setsuna said, I only know of one  
other person who was conceived in this manner."  
  
"Who?" Haruka demanded.  
  
"You?" Michiru guessed.  
  
"Seiya?" Haruka offered. "Of course sometimes I still doubt  
whether he ever had parents at all."  
  
"Haruka!"  
  
"Sorry, Love."  
  
"Neither," Setsuna corrected "Actually it was Usagi or rather   
Princess Serenity from the Silver Millennium."  
Haruka was taken aback," I always assumed that she was born of a short  
lived love affair."  
  
"We all did," Michiru mused aloud. "Still, such a thing would   
be difficult to keep a secret."  
  
"Exactly. Unless there was no secret to be kept. Queen Serenity  
longed desperately for a child, but there were no males that would have  
made an appropriate consort for the queen. So the day of the children's  
festival, which is similar to earth's May Day, Queen Serenity looked   
down from the palace at the children of the moon. They were laughing   
and playing in the gardens. She was overcome with the ache to hold her  
own child. Next to her the Silver Imperium Crystal began to give off  
a warm light. The room was filled with it and the queen's heart was   
gladdened. We thought nothing of it until it became apparent that the   
queen was carrying a child. We believed that she was born of the very   
essence of the moon."  
  
"That explains the bright aura that surrounds our Princess,"   
Haruka commented softly.   
  
Setsuna nodded in agreement.  
  
"Well, where should we go from here?" Michiru wanted to know,   
breaking the silence. A strong hand gripped her elbow. She turned to   
face Haruka in surprise.  
  
"...to all of your doctor's appointments and shopping for baby  
furniture. Thank you for your help, Setsuna. We'll pick Hotaru up from  
Makoto's house and see you at home later tonight. Let's go, Michiru."  
Surprised blue eyes met determined green ones. Michiru nodded and they  
walked away together.  
  
"Congratulations." Setsuna called out behind them.  
  
As they walked to the car Michiru kept her head down. It was a   
deceiving gesture because her partner knew she was acutely aware of   
every move the blonde made and she was watching her closely. Just  
before they reached the car Haruka reached out and caught her lover's   
hand. Michiru looked up in surprise and Haruka took the opportunity to   
pull her little senshi into her arms and silenced any words that might  
have been forthcoming with a forceful kiss.  
  
When the kiss ended Michiru once again averted her eyes. Haruka  
, understanding instinctively what this was about, caught her chin and   
lifted her lovely face to look at her.  
  
"I'm happy about the baby and I love you very much."  
Michiru gazed into the familiar beloved face and tears filled her eyes.  
  
"I love you, too, Haruka, but this was so unexpected and all   
my fault."  
  
"Michiru, babies aren't anyone's fault. And besides," she   
grinned wolfishly at her partner. "It takes two to tango."  
  
Michi's smile lit up Haruka's world, and their eyes spoke  
volumes as they held one another in the deepening twilight. In   
Michiru's womb, beneath Haruka's tenderly cupping hand, a tiny life   
pulsed and strengthened, preparing for its entry into the world.  
  
The End  
  
Let me know what you think.  
  
Dedications:   
Stacey: This one's for you, Pu;-) I love MBS!  
Wendy: I love you! My most excellent editor.   
Amy: Thanks for taking the time to find and read these:-)  
Dad: I love you too!   
Evil Aunt Carole: What do you think?  
  



End file.
